Orin/sheet
Skills * Swimming - There is no one on earth more proficient that he in his element: water. Well, maybe Mera. Orin's mastery of movement in the water is not just a factor of his Atlantean physiology - he has spent a great deal of time (his whole life) training. It is also not just a matter of speed or stamina - his agility in the water is super by Atlantean standards, as is his ability to navigate the Seven Seas. * Oceanography - A king that does not know his kingdom... is not much of a king. Orin knows the Seven Seas like the back of his hand, and thanks to his psychic connection to The Clear, he is also able to gauge the emotional state of the Seas as well as the physical. His knowledge of marine-life is also arguably one of the best in the world - although his forte is his psychic connection with them. There would be Atlantean scientists who know more of marine biology than Orin does. * Sailing - Sailing is something his human father, Tom Curry, taught him. Orin is an accomplished seaman, even if he is better under the water, than on it. He has operated a lighthouse for many years now in Amnesty Bay, and possessing significant nautical knowledge. * Combat/Warfare - Orin's mastery of combat applies mostly to underwater combat. On land, he is still a very formidable foe, but the water is his element. He is proficient in a variety of melee weapons (such as swords, knives, spears...) but his true forte is with the trident. He is a master of Atlantean Martial Arts, a form of combat that can be adapted for on land, although not nearly as well. As for waging war, he is an expert tactician within his own realm. * Rulership/Diplomacy - A king must be master of his mind as well as his body, and Orin is no exception. He is a bold, charismatic leader, having led his own 'team' of super-heroes before (the Others) in addition to his kingdom. He has devised cunning and effective strategies against foes of the Justice League (such as Darkseid). 'Against all odds' he was able to help negotiate an Accord with Namor, the ruler of the other Atlantis that has enabled them to help each other, now that the worlds are merged. He will even admit Namor helped. Powers and Abilities * Atlantean-Royal Physiology - Atlanteans themselves are an offshoot of humanity that have adapted their physiology to be able to survive the intense cold, the crushing pressure and the lack of breathable air (via lungs) underwater. As a member of the royal family, Orin's own physiology is even more greatly enhanced - making him as much super-Atlantean as he is super-human. He can function underwater as easily as any human can above ground, and his amphibious nature allows him to survive on land for far longer than other Atlanteans are able - but he still needs access to water to keep his strength up (it is possible to prolong his survivability on land if there is moisture in the air, and by using the powers of his magical Waterbearer Hand). * Superhuman Strength - Orin is strong enough to go 'toe-to-toe' with some of Earth's strongest super-powered inhabitants. He is far from being the equal of Superman in brute strength - however, a battle of might between them would still prove... entertaining to say the least (underwater, Orin might even win). His strength may be more comparable to that of Wonder Woman (both were able to successfully penetrate Darkseid's armour and stab him in the eyes - which unfortunately did not kill him). Orin can lift (even throw) in excess of several thousand tons with ease, but it is fair to say that his brute strength is not his greatest strength. * Superhuman Speed - While the Flash may be the "fastest man on earth", Orin is the fastest man in the sea. Well, maybe. Mera has claimed she can swim faster (and with her hydrokinetic abilities, this is possibly true). Orin is capable of swimming at a constant speed of 175mph for several hours without tiring ("cruising" speed, for him). He has been clocked, however, at reaching hypersonic speeds (over Mach 5) for shorter periods of time, if necessary. His agility and reflexes are also similarly heightened. * Superhuman Invulnerability - Black Manta has been quoted saying Orin's muscle density is ten-times that of a human, and he is not far wrong. Even without his Atlantean scale-mail, Orin is able to withstand automatic weapons-fire at point-blank range. He can descend to the deepest depths of the sea without suffering damage, and is highly resistant to extremes of temperature (heat or cold - although less-so with heat). His royal-Atlantean physiology also allows him to heal faster than others of his race (although his healing would be far from that of someone like Wolverine. He is resistant to many (if not most) terrestrial diseases, and even seemed impervious to the paralytic venom of the deep-sea dwelling Trenches. * Superhuman Senses - Orin's sight, hearing and sense of smell are all heightened to super-human levels, even well past that of other Atlanteans. He has only experienced trouble seeing when venturing into the domain of the Trench (well below 36,000ft), where the water itself was also extremely toxic. He has been able to hear the heartbeat of a human survivor even through the hull of a submarine. His hearing also functions as a form of natural sonar, capable of detecting forms and motion in water at some distance. * Marine Telepathy - This power also comes from Orin's royal heritage, and manifests itself in two ways: firstly, he is psychically connected to a 'quantum field' phenomenon that allows him to sense the general state of the Seven Seas, and the creatures inhabiting them. He refers to this field as The Clear (it is similar to the Morphogenic Field that Animal Man accesses - possibly the same field, but with a different connection). The second aspect of this power is Orin's ability to summon and control any/all marine life to do his bidding. Given the limited brain capacity of many marine creatures, Orin cannot force them to do complex tasks - rather, he encourages them to do things within their capacity, guiding their natural instincts. With more intelligent creatures, he can exert more control. As he has told several humans: "I ''don't talk to fish. Fish do not have the brains. Dolphins, on the other hand..."'' He is capable of sending a telepathic call across the entire ocean, with enough time to concentrate. * General Telepathy - Through the power of his Waterbearer Hand, Orin can also communicate telepathically with other beings, besides just marine life. He has referred to the psionic powers of Martian Manhunter as "ten times the telepathic ability" he has, indicating that his general telepathic ability is less developed than his marine telepathy. Specials * Celebrity - He is known throughout all the Seven Seas as the King of the Seven Seas, and so he should be! He is also recognised on land as a superhero, a "Hero of The Merge" and a member of the Justice League of America. * Family Matters - Orin has his wife, Mera, who is someone not to be trifled with (by him, too). His two protégés, Tempest and Aqualad are considered family, as is the League itself. * Arrested Aging - Atlanteans live considerably longer than humans, and royal Atlanteans longer still. He is not immortal however. * Veteran Superhero - Orin has been adventuring and serving the global community (above and below the sea) for many years now. He is no stranger to this way of life. * Wealthy - Orin has the wealth of his kingdom at his disposal. Within reason. Resources, Gear, and Paraphernalia * Trident of Neptune - Also known as The King's Trident, this Atlantean artefact is more than just a weapon. It is more than just an ancient relic. It is one of several powerful artefacts crafted by The Dead King - Atlantis' first ruler, and serves as Orin's symbol of authority. The trident, made from enchanted Atlantean steel (which is gold in hue), is unbreakable, capable of very powerful energy blasts, and able to pierce some of the toughest substances in the galaxy (such as Darkseid's armour and flesh. The trident also allows its wielder to control the sea herself - creating tidal waves, whirlpools, and even columns of water. Its power is not quite as... precise as the hydromancy of Mera. * Waterbearer Hand - To replace the left hand that Vandal Savage took from him, the Lady of the Lake gave Orin a new hand constructed of the magical water of the Lake itself. The hand grants Orin a number of abilities: changing its density and shape (i.e. into a sword), projecting spouts of scalding water, drawing the water from objects or people (desiccation), magical healing, scrying, and negating magic with a touch. Use of the hand comes with a price: it must only be used it to do good. If Orin uses the power of the hand in anger, bitterness, greed, vengeance or spite (a dark emotion) or to directly kill someone, he will unleash the evil entity known as The Thirst and wreak great harm upon the Sea. He can fight with it, but only with purity of heart and mind. Orin is not the first Waterbearer; his predecessor was King Arthur of legend. * Atlantean Scale Armour - Also made from Atlantean steel, but not enchanted like the trident. Orin's armour is highly resistant to many forms of damage, but it is not impervious. * Identity - Arthur Curry - only a few people (and some government agencies like ARGUS) know that King Orin of Atlantis - A.K.A. Aquaman - is also Arthur Curry. He could use this identity again if he wishes to. * Team Resources - Justice League & Watchmen - In addition to his own assets as King of Atlantis, Orin has access to the resources of the League and the Watchmen. Flaws and Drawbacks * Water-Dependency - Orin is only at his strongest in the water. Being near the water is also a great help, but not ideal. To weaken Orin, one only has to keep him from water for long enough (a matter of hours). Dehydration will kill him much faster than it would a human, even though he can draw on the power of his hand to replenish his strength. For a limited time. Lack of water is a serious issue for Orin, if he is on land. * Grieving Parent - Orin has lost a son, murdered by Black Manta. Some might say that anger/revenge is a powerful motivator (and to a point, it is), but grief can be utterly crippling. * Pride - Although pride can be healthy (in moderation), and it rather comes with the territory of being a king, Orin still has to watch himself with it. He can (and does) often go 'head to head' with other strong personalities within the League and his family. In his Court, he is used to being obeyed without question. * Waterbearer Abuse - As mentioned in Resources, if Orin abuses the use of his magical hand, it will cause the parasitic being known as The Thirst to appear. The creature is terribly powerful, and can do immense damage not just to the 'normal' world, but the Secret Sea and the Lady of the Lake (it drains life-force energy, and can create Thralls). Orin's defeat of it before involved complete surrender to the power of Good, channelled through his hand - which meant no longer attacking the entity. No one was allowed to attack it, which caused more destruction before it was banished. Should The Thirst ever appear again, it may be unstoppable. Orin is not willing to find out. * Spread Too Thin - Like butter over too much bread. Orin is trying to juggle being a superhero, a family man, and a king. It is not easy. Things - little things, important things - slip through the cracks. This was how Black Manta managed to kidnap, and ultimately kill, Orin's son. * Many, Many Enemies - Orin has more than his fair share of people who want him, his family, his friends, his kingdom, his world... all dead. The ocean - the Earth itself - is full of dangers, and Orin has a great big target painted on his back for them. There are traitors even among his own people. * Sensory Overload - This particularly applies to Orin's hearing when underwater. Very loud noises can cause him pain. Also, in relation to his Marine Telepathy, if the Sea should end up 'in pain' (depending on the level of harm being done), Orin can suffer the same sensory overload, only psychically. Relationships * Tom Curry - Tom is Orin's father, a human. He has been gone for some time now, and Orin misses him - he still looks after the lighthouse. * Atlanna - Orin never knew his mother, but the Sea remembers her, and he know the Sea. She was the Queen of Atlantis and all the ocean. * Mera - Orin's wife, and he loves her. He would say she is the strongest, fiercest, kindest person he knows, and there is no one who knows him better than she. She is the most powerful hydromancer (water-witch/hydrokinetic) in the world. Don't get on her bad side. * Vulko - An older Atlantean who has lived on the surface for many years, in exile. He was a friend and confidante of both Orin's father and mother. He is now Orin's closest advisor. * Orm Marius - Orin's half-brother, the son of their mother and the previous Atlantean king. Orm is responsible for the death of the king, but also of Atlanna (his own mother), whom he poisoned. Orm has since been deposed (in 2003) and was sent into exile. He has returned since then (during The Merge), calling himself the Ocean Master to try and conjoin the two Earths, and take back Atlantis - or destroy it. * Black Manta - Orin's personal nemesis, his oldest foe. Manta's real name is David, but no one knows his surname. He is responsible for causing the heart-attack that killed Orin's father, Tom. Orin mistakenly killed Manta's own father (thinking it was Manta himself). Manta eventually succeeded in exacting revenge of his own - by murdering Orin's own son (just a toddler at the time), Arthur Curry Jnr. The cycle of revenge continues on. * The Thirst - The 'Equal and Opposite' of the Waterbearer. This entity is a parasite that can drain the life-force of any being near it, and create Thralls (zombie-like slaves) out of them. It appears if/when Orin uses the magic of his Waterbearer Hand to do evil. If not banished again (which requires an act of sacrifice that could kill Orin), it would destroy the Secret Sea and the Lady of the Lake, and then the world. It is in League with Morgana Le Fey. * Vandal Savage - A man made immortal by The Comet aeons ago. He has since become an ancient enemy of Atlantis, and of Orin's. Mostly commonly, Orin and Savage compete for the acquisition of ancient Atlantean artefacts and relics of power. * Kordax - An ancient, immortal Atlantean (also due to the Comet) and an ally of Vandal Savage. Kordax is one of the rare blond Atlanteans, and responsible for the Curse of Kordax (that a blond super-Atlantean would appear and wreak havoc upon the Seven Seas). Orin is also blond, and there are many who think he will destroy Atlantis. * Darkseid - A powerful enemy, ruler of the world called Apokolips. It was his invasion of Earth that united the Justice League of America to begin with, and Orin's joining them. * The Trench - The Trench are not a 'place', they are a race of sentient creatures that were either created or corrupted by The Merge, and they dwell in the darkest places of the Undersea. They resemble humanoid anglerfish, with massive jaws, long fangs and bioluminescent skin. They secrete a paralytic substance that will affect most other lifeforms (Orin is immune, as would other superheroes with similar durability), and can encase people in coccoons (in stasis) for future meals. They are cannibals and must eat MASSIVE amounts of food to survive. They are not easy to kill. * Lady of the Lake - The mystical entity who inhabits the Secret Sea (the same entity who gifted King Arthur with Excalibur - a sword forged of solid water - and named him Waterbearer). Orin, also an 'Arthur' is the legendary king's successor, given that he has a Waterbearer Hand. Orin can speak to the Lady via the magic of the hand, but only when he has both great need and purity of heart. * Tempest - A powerful Atlantean warrior, sorcerer and superhero, and Orin's first protégé. Garth began his superhero career as Aqualad, and eventually changed his name to Tempest. He is now a member of the Titans. Orin's relationship with Garth has taken a blow since Black Manta forced them to fight, to save the life of Orin's son, Aquababy. * Aqualad - He is an Atlantean/human hybrid, and the second hero to bear the name, Aqualad. Kaldur'ahm is Mera's student and a member of the royal court of Atlantis. * Aquababy - Orin's and Mera's first child. Arthur Jnr was an extraordinary baby, with extraordinary powers - yet he was taken from life when he was still a toddler, by Black Manta. * Kahina the Seer - Deceased. Not much is known about Kahina except that she was a member of the Others, a group of heroes and adventurers led by Orin before he became Aquaman, or King of the Seven Seas. Each member of the Others uses an Atlantean artefact that grants them one or more powers, that suit their respective role in the group. Kahina had the ability to see into the future, a power bestowed upon her by the relic known as the Seal of Clarity. She was killed by Black Manta during The Merge and her artefact passed to Sky Alchesay. * Prisoner-of-War - Also a member of the Others, and he used the Manacles of Atlantis - vambraces with chains that, when joined, could create a powerful force-field. Torrez is a former soldier and the sole survivor of his former squad. He carries the dog-tags of his fallen comrades and is haunted by their restless spirits. He has spent much time in the psychiatric ward of the local hospital. * Vostok-X - Deceased. Vostok was a genetically-engineered human, a product of the Russian space program - he was designed to thrive in the absence of human contact. After the Union fell, he simply disappeared into the mountains where Orin found him. Vostok joined the Others, taking an artefact known as the Atlantean Helm - a golden helmet that allows its wearer to go without sleep, food or even air. After the Others disbanded the first time, Vostok took his jetpack to the moon. He returned for The Merge and was slain, saving Orin's life. He died happily, knowing he did not die alone. The helm is now in the Atlantean Vaults. * The Operative - Cole is now an old man, but still very good at his job. He used to pilot the plane that served as the mobile base of the Others, but that role has gone to his son, Aaron. Operative uses the artefact called the Key of Atlantis - a device that can reputedly open anything. He came out of retirement to battle The Merge, and now he leads the Others in Orin's absence. * Aaron Cole - Joshua Cole's son. He is an "Operative-in-Training" and the team's pilot. * Ya'Wara - Whereabouts unknown. Ya'Wara is the host to the Panther Spirit of the Amazon forest, and shares a telepathic link with all animals (just like Orin, and Animal Man). She is accompanied with a black jaguar, and uses the Teleportation Orb artefact. During The Merge, however, she was tricked by Morgana Le Fey into betraying the Others, and quit the team in shame. Her artefact is unaccounted for, as is she. * Sky Alchesay - Kahina's chosen successor amongst the Others. Sky received the Seal of Clarity. She also has the innate ability to see the dead and communicate with them. * Superman - The Last Son of Krypton. Alien. Superhero. Team-mate. Leader. Friend. At first, Orin did not think much of Kal-El, but they have developed a sort of brotherly bond in the time since they first met. Kal is a great leader, and Orin rarely has trouble following him. They do, however, tend to compete when in battle - Kal has yet to beat Orin in a swimming race. * Green Lantern - Upstart. Hal was the Green Lantern of the Justice League when the team was founded. He was also the greatest source of all the jokes and jibes at Orin's expense (even more than The Flash was. Jordan has since left the League to join Stormwatch, and while he has earned more respect from Orin, he is still a consummate trouble-maker. * The Flash - Deceased. When Orin joined the League, Barry Allen was the Flash - and although he appeared less mature than others of the founding members, Allen still proved himself a loyal friend and a brave warrior. To save the world during The Merge, Allen sacrificed his life, and Orin will always remember him fondly. * The Flash II - Allen's successor. Orin does not know West as well as he knew Allen, but it would appear the young hero is following in the footsteps of his predecessor. * Wonder Woman - Princess of the Amazons and founding member of the Justice League. She is strong, courageous, forthright and stubborn. Orin considers her as something of a sister to him, especially since they are both royalty in their respective realms. * Batman - Orin does not always get along with Bruce Wayne, but he does respect and admire everything Wayne has accomplished - all without the superpowers that many of the other League members have. Batman is a genius, a loner, a shadow in the background, and not someone with whom to be trifled. * Martian Manhunter - The last of his kind, now the leader of Stormwatch since he left the Justice League. Orin respects J'onnz, and trusts him but does not know him all that well. His trust in the Martian has taken something of a hit since he became affiliated with Stormwatch. * Namor - Orin's counterpart in the Other Earth. Namor is 'King of the Seven Seas' in his own world and has an uneasy alliance with Orin. Because they are both Shared Souls, it is difficult for them to be even near each other - touching one another would likely knock them both out, and trap them in a pocket dimension with just the two of them. That... would be hell on TWO earths for them both. Neither one likes the other. Neither one really trusts the other. They will never be friends, but they are also not exactly enemies (their worlds need them after all). Staff Notes Orin has a Shared Soul with Namor of Earth-24800.